The Wonderful World of Skullgirls
by Spitfire1994
Summary: The Player arrives in the Canopy Kingdom in order to find the Skull Heart and make a wish of his own. Ignorant fool.


**Oh, I'm back and with another random project I just decided to do for the heck of it. This time its Skullgirls! Which is slowly becoming one of my favorite fighting games because of the characters and the pace of its fighting, its great! If you're into fighting games but don't know what Skullgirls is I recommend picking it up, especially cause the price is sexy almost as sexy as the main cast...but I digress. Anyway this is a one-shot chapter, I kinda just threw it together out of the blue. A lot of random and dumb stuff will happen in this so hopefully some of it will be funny XD**

**Well here's my first attempt at Skullgirls. If anyone likes it how it is then I'll make more :D**

* * *

'_Legend tells of an ancient artifact that can grant a woman's wish…The Skull Heart, however if she is impure of heart her wish will be corrupted and she will turn into an immensely powerful, twisted being of destruction…The Skull Girl'_

The view pans out from the words detailing the story of destruction and shows a young man closing the book he was reading the description from, placing the book inside of the bag he had by his feet on the floor of a large blimp like ship carrying a variety of people inside.

"...what a load, only granting the wish of a woman. I've never heard of a more sexist thing in my life." He huffed with a dull expression as he crossed his leg over the other, resting his cheek upon his palm as his elbow sat upon the window seal to his left. His dull eyes drifted to the left and to his sight was nothing but clouds.

_Nothing but a sea of clouds since we left the ground. I was honestly hoping I'd get to see a little more of the world below as we traveled since there's not much else to do in this ship. Not even a movie. Well, anyway, I'm going to try and see if I can find this Skull Heart and make a wish for myself. What wish I'll make? I dunno. I should probably fix that…_

"What's all this talk about wish granting, man?" A young girl from the seat in front of him spoke up as she looked over the back of her seat.

He looked at her with a raised brow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You're going crazy back here and I'm trying to play Skullgals on my handheld! You know you were actually speaking aloud and not narrating, right?"

For a brief moment he gave a blank gaze at the young girl as if not wanting to reply to her statement. "Wow. Breaking the fourth wall this early? I can already tell this is gonna suck."

The young girl simply gave a cold stare to him before realizing he didn't look familiar. "Hey, you look kinda…different. I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"That's because I'm new around here. My home is…very far away. I'll be living in the Canopy Kingdom for a little while. I'm looking for something so I'll get it and get out." He turned his attention back out to the window, trying to dismiss the little girl with obvious signs of being uninterested.

The girl looked at him with an intrigued look. "Oooooh, new guy?" she asked before forming a cocky grin. "Well you're not home anymore! It's a whole new world out here."

"I know." He said unenthusiastically still looking out to the clouds.

"My sister is actually the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom."

The young man's eyes slightly widened as his eyes turned back at the young girl. "Your sister is a princess? Wouldn't that make you a princess as well?"

The girl nodded with a proud smile. "What's your name?"

"…I can't give out my real name but you can simply refer to me as 'The Player'."

"The player?" she asked as she placed a finger on her bottom lip while her eyes wander up in a wondering gesture. "Whatever, I'm Umbrella. Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta use the little girl's room!"

She jumps up from her seat and runs to the back of the blimp, the sound of a door opening and shutting could be heard as she disappeared. The Player simply shook his head and turned back to the boring view of clouds.

_How did I end up meeting a princess the day I decided to come out here? I hope she isn't a plot point…I just want to get this Skull thing and make my wish. I tried looking for this other artifact that would grant my wish but it turns out there's 7 of those located around the world and then I'd have to talk to some dragon about it once I got all 7, screw that. This was much simpler. I hope I'm narrating to myself correctly this time. _

The view outside has begun to slowly change and the thick clouds started to die down as the view of a large sprawling land could be seen in the distance.

The intercom at the front of the ship was beginning to turn on. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in the Canopy Kingdom shortly. I repeat we will be arriving in the Canopy Kingdom shortly."

_First thing I do when I get down there is looking for a diner or something to get me something to eat. I probably should've eaten before coming out on the flight…but I didn't think it would've taken 24+ hours! And the service sucked, I should get my money back…_

He stood up from his seat and looked back to the doors at the back of the ship to see if Umbrella was out of the bathroom but she was nowhere to be found. He sat back in his seat shaking his head to himself as he checked his bag to make sure he had everything before the ship landed at port.

_Ok, seriously, she still can't be pissing…if anything I could've at least got her to show me around or something. Maybe even let her pay for my food if we found a diner or something. Normally I'd get crap for letting a girl pay for it but she's a princess. She's rich! I ain't gotta feel bad about that. _

He took out a small book titled "Canopy for Idiots" and turned a few pages before stopping on the section containing the information he was looking for.

"_Ruled by the royal Renoir family, the Canopy Kingdom is a sprawling land of vast variety, with sights of beauty contrasted by realms of despair. King Renoir's ruthless war campaigns lead to explosive technological and cultural growth, but only through grave ethical and moral sacrifices._

_Seven years ago, the world was engulfed in conflict, in what became to be known as the Grand War. Queen Nancy Renoir found the Skull Heart and wished for peace, but found herself transformed into the most powerful Skullgirl to date as a result. In the end, the three nations had to stop their war to team up to defeat the former queen – in the end her wish was granted, as an uneasy peace formed following her demise."_

_Well that sucks. While this Skull Heart thing does sound dangerous it ain't say anything about turning any man into a Skullboy, and why is it that only the women get to make a wish? Has any male tried making a wish upon the thing? Why don't they just make their wish but at the end say "without turning me into the Skullgirl"? I guess as I'm walking I should watch for plot holes._

A couple of minutes later the flying ship finally landed in its port. All the passengers inside gathered their things and walked out of the 3 doors available for exiting. The Player threw the bag over his shoulder and exits through the front door.

"Comin' out and feelin' about 10pounds lighter!" Umbrella came out of the bathroom talking in a rather victorious tone. She was surprised to see that the ship was nearly deserted. Even more surprised to see that The Player has left as well. She growled with an annoyed look as "Jerk…" escaped her mouth.

Meanwhile The Player was already well on his way. The only thing he had was the bag over his back as he traversed the bustling streets, large airships similar to the one he was riding on earlier soaring overhead.

"Wow…this place is huge. I wonder where I should start to look for th-" Suddenly he was ran into by a mysterious figure in a black trench coat. The impact was enough to make both of them fall to the ground. "Ack!" he grunted as he hit the ground. He stood up and turned to one who bumped into him who was laying flat on the ground. "Why'd you run into me like that?!" he asked in a rather annoyed tone as he removed the coat off of the body that hit him. He only froze upon seeing the body before him…there was no head on its shoulders, the player's eye twitching from the sight.

"There it is!" A feminine voice called out. The player's eyes slowly scrolled up to see a head moving toward him and the body that was lying on the ground. The head was upside and had feline ears, using them to move about as if it was normal. "Thank you for catching my body, I was chasing it for a few blocks." The body on the ground started to move on its own and eventually sat up, rubbing the empty space on its shoulders as if scratching its head…which it was clearly missing. "I'm down here!" the head yelled out to the body which felt around before finally placing its hands upon the head and putting it on its shoulders. The head and body being a perfect fit as they reconnect. "There!" the newly formed cat woman stated with a cheerful smile.

The Player was still looking in frozen disbelief, a dropped jaw and shrunken eyes.

"Um-" The feline barely spoke a word.

The player jumps back and pointed at the young woman. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" his screaming nearly sounded identical to that of a frightened girl.

The confused feline woman simply tilted her head slight confusion with a soft "Meow?" coming out of her mouth. Before she could say anything else The Player turns in the other direction and dashes through the crowd of citizens not looking back.

The more he ran the crazier things around him got. The sight of human-animal hybrids of this caliber was new to his eyes and enough to keep him running for the majority of the day, he continued running until the sun started to go down.

He laid up against a wall that and slowly slid down until he was sitting down. He was breathing heavily and looking up to the sky. "…What the heck is up with this place? What are these things? …Uh, where am I?" he took the time to see that he ran all the way to a small seaside like town. "Great…" he sighed as he was now more lost than he already was. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Suddenly something caught his attention. He closed his eyes and slightly held out his nose to take in a small whiff of the air.

"…Food." He said to himself, nearly drooling, as he stood up to follow the scent. He walked across the many laid out wooden platforms which was a source for getting around the rest of the town which was submerged in water.

As he carefully made his way about he eventually found his way to the source of smell he was attracted to. He took a look and was happy to see a restaurant before his eyes.

"Hallelujah! Finally…a place where I can have a good meal! Hm, 'Yu-Wan'…sounds Chinese, a Chinese restaurant. Truly is my lucky day." He smiled as he pushed open the front door and closed it behind himself.

"Welcome sir!" a female voice called out to him as he walked in, he turned to the source of the voice and noticed another hybrid creature, it was impossible for him to tell what exactly she was but she wasn't threatening in the slightest. "Table for one?" she asked in a sweet tone.

The player's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he pointed. "Aaaaa- actually…you're kinda cute."

"Huh?" she asked in slight confusion.

The Player simply shook his head and acted as if everything was fine. "Oh, nothing, yes please. A table for one Miss-" he looked down to her name tag "Minette"

"Right this way please." she said with a smile as she lead him to a table near the window, placing down a menu and silverware. He sat down and pulled his seat up to the table. "Please, have a look through the menu and see what you'd like today. As you already know my name is Minette and I will be your waitress for today. If there's anything you need just call me and I'll be right over!" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you" The Player responded with a happy smile. She slightly bowed respectfully to him and walked off to help another customer while The Player had a look through the menu. "Such a nice, sweet girl…"

"Ya hear the news?" a voice spoke up from a table not too far from where the player was sitting. "The Skullgirl's been going after all those families in Maplecrest…"

Hearing the name Skullgirl quickly got caught The Player's attention. He slightly turned to see two goons at a table together, discussing the matter. He was careful to not make himself too obvious to them.

"Looks like this new Skullgirl's got a bone to pick with the boss" the second goon spoke up. "Where has he gone, anyway? Think the rumors of him getting sick are true?"

The Player placed his fist on his mouth in a thinking gesture. "Generic mafia goons…talk about a pretty consecutive day, first the youngest princess of the Kingdom and now goons who know about the Skullgirl. If they know about her then they gotta know about the Skull Heart too. Hm, it might not be a smart idea to straight up ask them about it, unless I want to end up in the trunk of their car. I wonder if there are any normal people out there who-"

Just as he continued to think to himself a commotion breaks out over at the table the two goons were sitting. "Is everything OK over here? Are these guys bugging you, Minette?"

The Player was shocked to see the feline woman from earlier. Just remembering the sight he saw earlier was enough to make him cringe.

"Go find yourself a sandbox, kitty – we're just havin' a friendly chat with the little minnow here." The goon continued to harass the two ladies much to The Player's disgust, seeing the conflict between the two older men and the younger girls was starting to replace the image of the headless body from earlier in The Player's mind.

"…I might not know what's going on, but I know these guys aren't picking a fight with those girls." The Player said to himself with a frustrated look.

"Leave now, or I'll throw you out myself." The feline woman spoke in a stern voice.

The larger goon had his focus on the feline. "Can't you take a clue, you flea-bitten tart!?"

The Player was now fully annoyed at the insults and rude behavior the older men were giving the girls. He slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "If there's one thing I hate its men taking advantage of ladies, let alone verbally abusing them. I'm not gonna stand for this…"

"Clearly you don't know who you're messing with." The goon spoke as he stood up with his hand on a hidden blade's hilt.

"Hey y-" The Player was about to call out but was stopped immediately when he saw the goon take out a large blade like weapon and swung it across the feline's neck, her head flying straight off as blood gushed from her decapitated body. The Player's built up tension instantly faded away and he froze as her body hit the floor.

"Ha, did you see that? That stupid cat didn't stand a chance."

The Player did a 180 turn to the nearest window. Wasting no time in taking a swimming stance and diving out of the window, landing on the wooden platform on the outside. He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could in the other direction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?" he shouted as he ran through the small town like a madman, a small wet trail following behind him.

Later that night The Player eventually found himself wandering the neon streets of the bustling city where he first met the decapitated cat woman. The city was just as lively at night as it was in the day time with rich night life filling the city. He stumbled upon a small café and walked inside.

"Welcome sir" the owner behind the counter welcomed him in. "Please, sit wherever you'd like."

The café was practically empty. There were only three costumers. Two adults, a male and a female, and a young lady who sat by herself and enjoying a milkshake with a white and black hat on her head to compliment her uniform of matching color.

The Player walked by the young lady and couldn't help but give a small stare to her waist area. He reached into his pocket and put on a pair of black shades where he proceeded to bite his lower lip as her lower area appeared as a reflection in his glasses. "Dat ass…" he quietly muttered to himself as he sat down on the other of the counter from the girl. He took off his shades and huffed with a satisfied smile.

As The Player reads over the café menu a familiar man approached the young girl who was enjoying her milkshake, upon noticing him she simply looks back to him with an uninterested gaze. "Well, well, well...what have we here? What say I buy you a real drink, sister?"

The Player notices the man and was shocked to see that he was still walking about freely after being an accomplice of the goon who decapitated the poor feline woman from earlier. The Player eyed him once more to make sure he got a good look at his face, to make sure he knew he was the same guy. He quickly stood up and walked over to the two.

The man placed one hand on the young lady's cheek while the other had a firm grip on her thigh, the young lady was obviously not too keen on him touching her but before she could say something a very masculine voice spoke up. "...We've already got drinks, thanks."

The man was surprised to hear the voice coming from the girl and raised a brow at what he just heard. "Uh...that's quite the deep voice you got there, little lady. But it's cool." he continued to play it off with his perverted intentions but before he could do anything else The Player quickly intervenes and grabs the mans hand and yanks it off of the girls thigh.

"MURDERER!" The Player called out as he took the girl by her hand and made her get behind him.

"Um, kid, what are you talking about?" The perverted man questioned with a lost look upon his face.

The Player scowled at him. "Don't play dumb! You killed that woman in that restaurant and now you're walking around like you didn't do anything! You cut her head clean off!"

The girl standing behind The Player eyes widened a bit at The Player's actions "Who are you...?" she asked softly but wasn't loud enough to catch his attention.

The man wondered for a bit before remembering what happened in Yu-Wan restaurant. "Oooooh! You mean that fish and cat girl."

"That's right!" The Player shouted.

"Look kid you got it all wrong, actually we got our asses ki-"

Before he could finish his sentence The Player balled up his fist and sent a quick punch across the man's jaw, the man spins around in a daze before falling to the floor, seeing nothing but stars.

"Call 911!" The Player called out to the owner and the only waitress in the café who were silently watching. "He must be trying to kill this girl, we have to get you out of here!" he stepped over the mans body, dragging along the young girl behind him. The café owner looked down at the uncoicous pervert and instead of calling the cops he checked the man pockets for money. After stripping him for everything he had the owner and the waitress dragged him out of the café and into the buildings back alleyway where he laid in between trash bags on the side of a dumpster.

Meanwhile The Player and the girl managed to get a good distance away from the café by escaping into the neon city.

"Are you ok?" The Player asked the girl as he came to a stop at a nearby corner.

The girl simply looked at him with a blank glare at first but soon spoke up. "Yes...I'm fine."

"Good. That guy was seriously bad news. Based on how he was treating you I could only guess what he had on his mind."

"...Do I know you?" She asked innocently.

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't believe we've ever met before. This is actually my first time ever coming here. I'm looking for something."

"Oh. I see..." the girl responded with a rather disappointed look as her eyes turned to the side, her head slightly hanging down but she shook her head to dismiss her feelings in order to finish having a talk with her 'rescuer'. "Thank you for handling that creep earlier, but I could've handled him. Um, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm uh...you can call me The Player."

Before the girl opened her mouth to respond the masculine voice from earlier spoke "Wow, your parents must've hated you. That's a dumb name" the girl gritted her teeth as she pulled down on her hat.

The Player was a bit confused to what he had just heard. "Huh...?" he questioned.

"Uh, nothing!" the girl protested as she kept a firm grip on her hat.

The Player simply smiled at her, getting her actions mixed up with shyness. "And you are?" he asked.

"All I know is that my name...is Filia." she answered with a rather interesting choice of words.

"All you know is your name? I don't understand."

"Yes, that's all I can remember. I don't have any memories outside of that."

The Player took a slight step back from hearing her. "You forgotten everything? except your name?"

Filia simply nodded.

"That sounds dangerous. If you have amnesia you shouldn't be wandering around out here, have you seen a doctor?"

"No. But I am looking for something that could help get my memory back. I don't really know for sure if it'll help but I'm willing to try anything. I've been searching for some time and every lead I had proved to be false also there hasn't been anyone who even knows who I am..." her look of sadness slowly started to form on her face once more.

The Player couldn't help but feel sorry for Filia's saddened look, he lightly frowned as she told him the story. "Hey, don't worry. How about I help you find what it is you're looking for?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at him once more.

"Maybe I can help you, maybe we can help each other. I'm looking for something myself and maybe if we come across someone who knows you and they can refresh your memory. That way your memories could probably point me in the right direction of what I'm looking for."

Filia's eyes started to widen in hope. "You really think we can?"

"Of course. I'm sure someone knows you. We just have to look around.

Filia's eyes twinkled with an adorable smile complimenting her overly cute near chibi appearance. "Thank you! Uh, Player...! And you, Samson...you've got to stop doing that. Whenever you have outbursts like that you draw attention to us!"

"Hmph, that creep was asking for it." the masculine voice spoke from seemingly out of nowhere once more. "No one lays a hand on my host...no one."

The Player scratched the back of his head. "Um, who exactly are you talking?"

Suddenly Filia's hat started to move and her hair launched it up into the air, two eyes formed at the top of her skull and a gaping mouth complete with sharp teeth formed after it, the back of her head bit down on the hat as it was coming back down proceeding to chew on it as The Player watched in horror. After eating the hat her hair grew in length and soon grows a slim body of its own, even managing to stand up right and being taller than Filia as it stands with its arms crossed, Filia is left to float helplessly in the wind with a blank smile upon her face as her hair confronts her new friend.

The Player stood in complete silence.

"...Sup?" her hair, Samson, spoke up to him with a slight upward nod of the head.

The only thing the Player did was shrink his eyeballs, drop his jaw and point. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"


End file.
